1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head supports, and more particularly pertains to a head support primarily adapted for use with infant retaining devices such as infant and children's car seats, infant carriers, cribs, bassinets, bouncer seats, high chairs, baby strollers, toddler booster car seats, and the like, used for the retention of infants and small children, which can also be used to support an infant lying flat on the floor or on a table. The head support of the present invention may also be utilized by adults, for example while traveling on trains, busses, cars, airplanes, etc., or while relaxing in easy chairs or recliners, particularly to retain a user's head in an upright orientation while sleeping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infant retaining devices such as infant and children's car seats, infant carriers, bouncer seats, high chairs, baby strollers, toddler booster car seats, and the like, used for the retention of infants and small children, are typically sized by the manufacturer to accommodate a fairly large age and size range. Suitability for use with a fairly wide age and size range of infants and small children is preferred by consumers due to the fairly expensive nature of such retaining devices. Accordingly, such retaining devices typically do not provide adequate support for the heads of infants and smaller children since the devices are sized to also accommodate substantially larger children. Because of the resulting inadequate head support, the heads of infants and small children situated in such retaining devices tend to fall to one side, or to flop about depending upon movement of the retaining device. The typical lack of muscular development of the necks of infants and small children exacerbates this problem, and creates the potential for serious, potentially permanent injury.
A variety of devices have been proposed by the prior art in attempts to solve these problems. However, the prior art devices suffer from various drawbacks including undesired restriction of the shoulders and arms of infants and small children, undesired covering and abutment with the top of the head, restriction of vision, lack of adjustability, incompatibility with some of the various types of retaining devices, and difficulty in cleaning.
Seating for adults on vehicles such as trains, busses, cars, airplanes, etc., typically lacks provisions for maintaining a passenger's head in an upright orientation. As a result, passengers' heads tend to flop forwardly or to one side, resulting in discomfort, fatigue, restlessness, and neck pain. Similar difficulties arise in connection with individuals relaxing in chairs and recliners.